


Records

by Firehedgehog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Happy Anniversary Undertale, One-Shot, Watcher, mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: An alternate Sans congratulates the dog. Happy anniversary Undertale!





	Records

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own anything but the fanfic and anything original. Happy anniversary Undertale!

Two figures stared at a mirror, its glass glowed and showed everything but its reflection.

“Huh...” said the first figure, male and definitely not human.

“Woof,” the said the other, a small white dog known as annoying dog.

“More and more worlds of AU’s are being born, countless but yours is the longest,” the first said, the figure was Sans but not the original. He wore a brown robe with a hood that covered his face, only showing two glowing eyes. This was the watcher, a recorder of history.. where all memory of the lost time lines ended.

“Woof,” Annoying Dog said giving a doggy grin.

“Really Toby?” Sans said giving the Dog along look.

“Woof,” Annoying Dog aka Toby fox said with a Doggy grin.

“Well, happy Anniversary Undertale,” Watcher Sans replied.

“But i do have a question, why a dog?”

END


End file.
